


RECOVER

by fgrave



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Femslash, Canonical Character Death, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s05e13 Return 0, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Root still dead (or maybe no), Suicidal Thoughts, Temporary Character Death, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgrave/pseuds/fgrave
Summary: John survived, and after recovering, decided to keep it in secret from Harold, giving him the opportunity to be happy with Grace. But when the Machine gives out Finch's number, they found out that Harold has not returned to Italy — he has disappeared, and a former Samaritan agent has started looking for him.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	RECOVER

Когда он очнулся, это казалось хорошим решением. Правильным решением. Джон знал, насколько Гарольду была дорога Грейс, и когда Шоу сообщила, что Финч жив, он мог только искренне порадоваться за него. Теперь у Гарольда была возможность зажить нормальной, мирной жизнью, которую он с таким трудом отвоевал. После всех хороших дел, после всех жертв, которые он возложил на алтарь победы, Финч должен был быть счастлив. Только он, Грейс и спокойная жизнь в тёплой Италии.

В этом уравнении Джон был лишним. Риз пришёл в жизнь Финча тогда, когда тот потерял всё, он сопровождал каждое его несчастье, разделял печали и тревоги, становясь неотъемлемой частью того кошмара, через который они прошли вместе. Джон был живым напоминанием обо всём этом, и, пускай счастливых моментов у них с Гарольдом тоже было немало, уйти он должен был вместе с окончанием короткой эпохи Самаритянина. Гарольд никогда не смог бы оставить его позади, зная, что Джон жив, и воспоминания об этих годах падали бы на его незаполненные листы в метафорической книге жизни кровавыми брызгами.

Джон знал, что Финч заслуживает хорошей концовки для своей книги, но он не учёл, что написать её Гарольд должен сам.

***

«Интересно, именно так себя чувствует сыр?»

Джон не был уверен, почему первая его мысль была именно такой. От кого-то умного он однажды услышал фразу «мыслю, следовательно, существую», и, наверно, в этом что-то было. Проснувшийся мозг выдал случайную мысль, чтобы он смог убедиться в том, что до сих пор жив, а качество этой мысли не имело большого значения — также, как и чувства сыра. Джон умел мыслить, а значит, сыром не являлся, хотя количество дырок в его теле на мгновение заставило его усомниться в этом. Стоило спросить у Шоу, но сил хватило только повернуть голову на пару градусов и увидеть её загорелые руки, меняющие физиологический раствор в капельнице.

Его зрение и слух подводили его, чему Риз нисколько не удивился, но услышать, что ему говорила Самин, отчего-то хотелось нестерпимо. Звук её глубокого голоса доносился будто через толщу воды и звучал достаточно спокойно, чтобы Джон оставил попытки разобрать слова и снова закрыл глаза. По тому, как она похлопала его по плечу, он понял, что правильно сделал — и снова провалился в сон.

В следующий раз внешний мир звучал куда более отчётливо, а мысли о сыре больше не выдергивали его из сна. За окном их конспиративной квартиры грохотал типичный для начала декабря дождь, навевавший Джону воспоминания о прогулках под одним зонтом с тёплым, хромающим телом под боком. У этого тела, как он точно помнил, даже было имя, но на добрых три секунды память подвела его, вместо имени подбросив ему картинки с птицами из его учебника естествознания. Джон в детстве иногда радовался, что птицы сами по себе были маленькими, потому что так на расстоянии он не мог посмотреть им в глаза — а он знал, что глаза эти, похожие на крошечные объективы камер, порой до жути умные.

Точно, Гарольд.

Если до этого у Джона и была мысль продолжить спать, то, стоило ему вспомнить Финча, она сродни птице моментально упорхнула в неведомые дали. Ей на смену пришла Шоу, куда более чёткая перед его глазами, чем в прошлый раз.

— Проснулся, спящий красавец? — спросила она с едва заметной улыбкой, после чего протянула стакан воды. Пить с чужой помощью при других обстоятельствах для Риза было бы унизительно, но с кучей пулевых ранений в теле не спорят, да и это была Шоу.

— Гарольд? — отозвался он с трудом, голос хрипел несмотря на пару глотков воды, но большего от него и не требовалось.

Самин кивнула, успокоив взбунтовавшееся от волнения сердце Джона. Он выдохнул с облегчением и ненадолго прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в грохот капель по металлическому карнизу и храпящее сопение Медведя недалеко от его койки. Где-то наверняка также посапывал живой Финч, если он в очередной раз не засиделся перед компьютером допоздна. За окном было темно, фонари с улиц не доходили до этой стороны квартиры, и Джон с уверенностью мог сказать, что в Нью-Йорке была ночь.

Хотя, возможно, для Гарольда было уже утро. Он мог улететь в Италию, что было бы правильно, если они победили — а Джон был непонятно почему стойко уверен, что они сумели справиться с Самаритянином. Крошечная его часть, о которой он забыл почти также, как о своей настоящей фамилии, хотела верить, что однажды он-таки доживёт до «и жили они долго и счастливо». Впрочем, эта его часть не была настолько наивной, чтобы думать в таком ключе о себе, но на счастливый конец для своих близких он бы посмотрел. Хоть на чей-нибудь.

— Он знает? — вновь спросил Риз, когда Шоу села в кресло у его кровати с бутербродом в руках. Он осторожно повернул голову, наблюдая за тем, как она задумчиво жуёт и смотрит на кирпичную стену. Её лицо, как обычно, нечитаемо, но Джон почувствовал, как у него в горле зарождается неприятный комок.

— Нет, мы решили не говорить ему. Не знали, выкарабкаешься ты или нет, ты чудом выжил.

С ещё более задумчивым видом Самин перевела взгляд на него, и в её темных глазах Риз углядел сомнение, словно она не хотела что-то ему говорить. Доев бутерброд, Шоу продолжила.

— Ты просыпался пару дней назад, но был ещё не в форме, чтобы что-то решать. Да и если бы ты был в сознании… — она пожала плечами и выразительно посмотрела на лежащий на тумбе телефон, — я понятия не имею, как с ним связаться. Ты знаешь, Финч.

— Он с тобой не связывался? — на лице Джона отразилась смесь разочарования и облегчения. Он понял, что не хотел ставить Гарольда в известность, пускай и понимал, что он имеет право знать.

— Финч сбежал из больницы две недели назад, — Шоу сказала это бесстрастным тоном, но вспышка волнения в её взгляде от Джона не укрылась. Скорее всего, она и не пыталась её скрывать. — Знаю, что его зашили, после чего он пролежал там пару дней и исчез. Ни звонков, ни SMS. Даже Машина не знает, где он сейчас.

От упоминания Машины виски Джона будто сдавило в тисках. Резкая вспышка отрицания казалась ему рациональной. Он был свидетелем того, как Машина погибла, и мысли о ней — всё ещё функционирующей, живой — заставили его ненадолго потеряться во времени. Словно это все ещё были времена их борьбы с Самаритянином, а он не умер на крыше ради их общей цели.

С другой стороны, если после крыши он всё ещё был жив, то почему столь умное создание, как Машина, не могла? То, что они выжили, не делало их победу менее значимой.

Это его успокоило.

— Грейс, — предположил Риз, прозвучав при этом вполне уверенно. Логично, что Гарольд решил вернуться к ней таким образом — будь у него самого возможность вновь жить с Джессикой, Джон без всяких сожалений сжёг бы все связующие с ЦРУ мосты. На другом берегу Финча ждала только боль, с которой он справедливо больше не хотел иметь ничего общего. То, что на этом же берегу остался Джон, не имело значения.

— Мы не смотрели за пределы Нью-Йорка, нужно было тебя вытаскивать и разбираться с номерами, — Самин вновь пожала плечами и поднялась из кресла, когда заметила, как потяжелели от усталости веки Риза.

— Покой нам только снится, хах? — с лёгкой улыбкой спросил он, после чего с тянущей болью в груди зевнул и проговорил тихо, зная, что Шоу всё равно его услышит. — Не говорите ему.

Он не видел, как Шоу поджала губы и нахмурилась, отвернувшись. Дождь, казалось, только усилился, а дыхание Медведя звучало почти также, как в библиотеке — без свойственного станции метро эха. В мерном стуке капель Джону начало мерещиться успокаивающее клацанье пальцев по клавиатуре, и в этой естественной симфонии он, наконец, заснул.

***

Прежде чем Джон смог без труда передвигаться по квартире, прошло ещё несколько дней. Большую часть времени вместе с ним в квартире были Шоу или Фаско, из которого не нужно было вытягивать новости о «внешнем мире» — он сам с большой охотой рассказывал обо всём. Джон раньше не задумывался о том, что Лайонел может заботиться о нём в своей особой манере, но время от времени замечал его волнение о других членах команды, так что попытки детектива разбавить его одиночество как минимум не вызывали раздражения. Возможно, Риз однажды признался бы, что тронут этим — и даже не под дулом пистолета.

— Я должен говорить это чаще, но я рад, что предложил тебе тогда работать на нас, — заявил в один момент Джон, имея ввиду себя и Финча, когда Лайонел закончил рассказывать об очередных разборках с последним номером. К этой спонтанной вспышке откровения кроме лёгкой лихорадки ничего не подводило, и Фаско посмотрел на него с насмешливым недоверием, будто слова Джона могли ему послышаться.

— Не похоже, что у меня тогда был выбор. Один шизик взорвал гранату в моей машине, очень убедительно, — детектив попытался отшутиться, переводя взгляд на сидящую у койки собаку, но даже в глазах Медведя отражалась мысль Джона, пускай и в упрощённом варианте.

— Выбор есть всегда, Лайонел, — с довольной улыбкой отозвался Риз, и от искреннего тона его голоса, явно подразумевавшего нечто большее, личное, у Фаско сдавило сердце. — И ты выбрал быть хорошим человеком.

Когда же Джон оставался в квартире один на один с Медведем, он понимал — у них был номер. Не сказать, что он сомневался в навыках друзей, но процесс выяснения информации о номерах без технических спецов в команде представлялся ему с трудом. Как потом рассказала ему Шоу, роль Гарольда отошла Машине, хотя процесс восстановления после вируса шёл крайне медленно. Джон, которому уже спустя два дня на койке хотелось лезть на стену от желания делать хоть что-то, предложил им свою помощь в меру своих знаний в области компьютеров. За те годы, что он работал с Финчем, он научился у него паре вещей, хотя до уровня Гарольда ему всё равно было как до Луны или даже Плутона — в общем, далековато. Но в их деле любая помощь не может быть лишней, и Шоу дала добро при условии, что в ближайшие недели он не попросится в поле.

В конечном итоге, большую часть времени он всё равно оставался без дела. Мысли его, так или иначе, возвращались к Гарольду, но Риз как только мог подавлял в себе горечь и накатывающее одиночество. Медведь понимающе поглядывал на него тёмными глазами — сам скучал по хозяину, но чаще Джон испытывал на себе его немое осуждение. «Ты сам так решил», — мог бы сказать пёс, если бы умел. — «Тебя никто не заставлял».

— Так будет лучше, — настойчиво повторял Джон, чувствуя себя ужасно глупо. Кого он пытался убедить: себя, или собаку, не понимающую такие сложные вещи?

«Лучше для кого?», — Медведь широко зевнул, обнажив жёлтые клыки, после чего устроился удобнее в ногах Риза и положил голову на лапы. — «Ты сделал его своей Грейс, притворился мёртвым и оставил с чувством утраты. Разница лишь в том, что он тоже часть всего этого».

Джон покачал головой в немом отрицании и сжал руки по краям ноутбука. Медведь сопел поверх его пледа, не сказав до этого ни слова, но перед взглядом Риза всё равно поплыло. Списав тяжесть и боль в груди на свои раны, он воспользовался своим одиночеством и протёр глаза. Влагу на ладонях он вытер о плед.

По крайней мере, он надеялся, что Гарольд больше не чувствовал себя так.

Ходить без боли Риз смог только спустя неделю, сразу же решив совместить приятное с полезным и сходить в ближайший продуктовый: не столько для себя, сколько для Шоу. Их конспиративная квартира на время выздоровления Джона стала новой базой — метро было скомпрометировано, а библиотека пребывала в разрухе с самого начала «эпохи Самаритянина». Джон мысленно пометил себе проверить её и по возможности привести в порядок, когда физические нагрузки не будут причинять боль, а пока его максимумом была пара пакетов с едой и лекарствами.

Работа над номерами давалась им с лёгкостью, будто со смертью Самаритянина люди резко притихли и отложили все крупные преступления на потом. Когда на кону не стояла судьба человечества, решать локальные проблемы стало до смешного просто: один неудачник оказался не в то время не в том месте, чем разозлил небольшую преступную банду, другой собирался ограбить ломбард — иногда дела даже не требовали вмешательства Шоу, что злило её до чёртиков, а Джон и Фаско находили в этом положительные стороны. После самой что ни на есть войны им всем требовался перерыв, но раз уж люди в Нью-Йорке попадают в неприятности в любое время, им стоило радоваться минимальной нагрузке.

Только очнувшись, Джон относился к продолжению их общего дела с подозрением. Несомненно, он был рад возможности помогать людям, но одна из причин, по которой он тем днём пожертвовал собой на крыше, был страх перед будущим без Машины — без работы. Той цели, ради которой действительно стоит жить. Несколько недель спустя он не мог не думать о том, насколько это было малодушным с его стороны, но иного выбора он бы не сделал. Какое бы будущее у Машины ни было, Джон не мог позволить Гарольду умереть.

Но Машина была жива, насколько Риз мог соотнести с ней это слово, и постепенно восстанавливалась вместе с ним. Будущее всегда было туманным, но без висящего над их головами меча в форме злого искусственного интеллекта жить стало несравнимо легче. Джон был жив, его близкие в большинстве своём тоже, их общее дело продолжалось, и они делали мир лучше, а Финч наконец обрёл свое счастье, чего ещё желать? Мысли об этом успокаивали Джона, и будущее перестало вызывать у него тревогу и страх — смерти он не боялся, худшее было позади.

А потом Машина выдала им номер Финча.

***

Это случилось вскоре после Рождества. Джон, по праву (или скорее проклятию) лучшего повара, готовил ранний обед, пока Самин заканчивала небольшое досье на их последний номер, полулёжа на диване вместе с Медведем. Фаско ещё за пару дней до Рождества справедливо запросил в участке отгул, чтобы провести праздники с сыном, и с того момента они с ним не связывались. Отрывать детектива от заслуженного времяпрепровождения с сыном казалось практически преступным, и Джон не сомневался, что, сорви они праздник, Лайонел повесил бы на них какое-нибудь дело.

Когда Шоу напряглась и выпрямилась, неотрывно глядя в экран ноутбука, у Джона невольно прошла мерзкая, едва заметная дрожь по позвоночнику. Благоразумно отставив салатницу на кухонную тумбу, он подождал, пока напарница что-нибудь ему скажет, но та продолжала сверлить экран нечитаемым взглядом.

— У нас новый номер? — спросил Риз настороженно, чем сумел привлечь её внимание. Шоу оторвалась от ноутбука, сухо кивнула и на секунду сжала челюсти.

— Тебе это не понравится.

С экрана на них взирало новое, сделанное в день смерти Рут фото Гарольда. На фоне полицейского ростомера он смотрелся настолько неправильно и инородно, что на мгновение Джон забыл, почему это фото вообще появилось перед ними.

— Это точно не ошибка? Может, Машина просто захотела показать нам его? — без особой надежды уточнил Риз у Шоу, но ответом ему послужила включившаяся сама собой обрывочная запись телефонного звонка, записанная будто на сторонний диктофон.

«…не знаю, какого черта это до сих пор имеет значение. Без верхушки- твою мать, блин, мне всё равно! Это было месяц назад, с чего вдруг дёргать меня сейчас, Сеймур?.. Я не собираюсь искать этого Финча, я закончил с этим — и тебе советую. Отвали от меня!»

Запись звонка прервалась, и в возникшей тишине даже шум кулера в ноутбуке казался оглушающе громким. В ушах Джона бешено стучала кровь, зрение сузилось до фотографии на мониторе, и оттого он не сразу заметил появившуюся рядом фразу.

« **НАЙДИТЕ АДМИНА** ».

— Это был разговор самаритян. Недавний, — Шоу отложила ноутбук на стол у дивана, чем вернула Джона в реальность. Мысленно он похлопал себя по щекам, чтобы собраться и сконцентрироваться на происходящем — за этот месяц он совсем расслабился.

— Что-то случилось месяц назад, Финч что-то сделал, — Риз сел на освободившееся место рядом с Самин, стараясь сильно не всматриваться в фотографию на экране. Этот отрешённый взгляд Гарольда вызывал неприятное давление в затылке и лёгкое покалывание в нервных окончаниях. Старое фото нравилось ему больше. — Никакой подозрительной активности ведь не было, откуда это взялось?

Несмотря на победу над Самаритянином и смерть Грира, забывать об обычных агентах Десимы было непозволительно, и с самого возвращения в строй Машина, имея теперь неограниченный доступ без вытеснения другим ИИ, отслеживала активность всех причастных к его деятельности. Большинство агентов поспешило исчезнуть и вернуться к прежней жизни, крохи пытались восстановить организацию, но так как о сущности Самаритянина знали далеко не все, идея эта умерла ещё в зародыше. Оставшиеся верные агенты, чувствуя себя потерянными без поводыря в ухе, стояли на учёте у Машины, но до этого момента никакой угрозы ни её агентам, ни мирным гражданам не представляли. Дополнительные проблемы в их кругах, казалось, стали неожиданностью даже для Машины.

— Я бы предположила, что Финч пустился во все тяжкие, — Джон встретился взглядом с Шоу, когда та заговорила и выразительно осмотрела его с ног до головы, как бы намекая на причину, — но мы бы узнали об этом сразу — шуму он бы наделал.

— Это было что-то не настолько значительное, чтобы устраивать шумиху вокруг этого, но достаточно, чтобы они продолжали искать его даже спустя месяц. Как видно, получается у них не особо удачно.

Невольно Джон улыбнулся краем губ, чувствуя нечто сродни гордости. Уж он-то хорошо знал, что прятаться Финч умел, и пока он сам того не захочет, никто его не найдет. Сидящая рядом Шоу понимающе фыркнула и потянулась к ноутбуку, чтобы проверить пришедшую им обоим в головы мысль.

— Что бы он ни сделал, сейчас он в безопасности в Италии. Нужно понаблюдать на всякий-

Всплывшее посреди экрана «ОШИБКА» прервало Риза на полуслове. Самин нашла уличные камеры прямо напротив нового дома Грейс, но ускоренная перемотка всех записей за последний месяц не показала никого, кроме самой Хендрикс и нескольких её знакомых, среди которых никто даже близко не походил на Гарольда. В других местах, которые Грейс посещает регулярно, Финча тоже не было.

Джон практически увидел, как пошатнулся тщательно выстраиваемый внутри него карточный домик.

— Может, он использует какую-нибудь обманку для камер? Удаляет записи с собой? — пытался он придумать для этого какое-нибудь оправдание, вытирая взмокшие ладони о брюки, но Машина вновь заявила об обратном. Все записи видео были чистыми и не имели никаких вмешательств. — Нам нужно связаться с ней. В смысле, тебе, я как бы умер.

Шоу неожиданно для Джона резко вскинулась, посмотрев на него с явным раздражением, но промолчала. При других обстоятельствах, когда под вопросом не стояла бы жизнь Финча, он бы спросил о причине такой реакции. Сейчас же он мог только молча наблюдать, как его напарница достала свой телефон и набрала новый номер Грейс, глядя на прямую запись с ней в каком-то парке.

— Алло? — голос Грейс звучал звонко, но с едва заметной ноткой недоверия — похищение скажется даже на самом светлом и невинном человеке.

— Мисс Хендрикс, вы сейчас свободны? — спросила Шоу со всем возможным дружелюбием, и Джон заметил, как женщина по ту сторону экрана заметно расслабилась. Из-за качества видео он не был уверен, но выглядело это так, словно она улыбнулась.

— Я вас помню! Вы и тот «детектив» помогли мне перебраться сюда, — в её интонации отчетливо были слышны кавычки, чем она невольно напомнила ему Гарольда с его привычным иронизирующим тоном. Риз подавил вздох. — Да, я… Я свободна, что-то произошло? Мне стоит беспокоиться?

— Нет, мэм, просто хотелось узнать, все ли у вас в порядке и справились ли мы со своей задачей. Ничего необычного не замечали? Старых знакомых не встречали?

Машина, насколько было возможно, приблизила для них изображение, чтобы реакция Грейс была лучше видна, и Джон с Самин во все глаза следили за тем, как Грейс ненадолго задумалась без особых изменений в лице. Даже без её ответа Риз уже мог сказать, что сильных перемен в её жизни не происходило, и от этого в горле у него снова появился ком. По взгляду Шоу он убедился, что она подумала о том же.

— Нет, ничего необычного, я думаю, — наконец ответила она с улыбкой в голосе. — Если, только, саму жизнь здесь нельзя назвать необычной.

— Да уж, действительно, — чисто из вежливости согласилась с ней Самин, после чего поспешила попрощаться и завершила звонок. То, что Гарольд не пытался связаться со своей бывшей невестой, стало очевидно. — Есть ли смысл проверять рейсы за последний месяц?

— Не уверен.

— Значит, у нас нет никаких зацепок о местоположении Финча. Просто прекрасно.

— Придётся копать в другом направлении, — Риз включил аудиозапись ещё раз, после чего попросил Машину отследить, откуда исходил звонок и где его приняли. — Нам нужно найти этих двоих, особенно этого Сеймура. Навряд ли в нашей базе будет много совпадений с таким редким именем.

— Ну да, окажись это какой-нибудь Джон, у нас возникли бы проблемы, — с усмешкой отозвалась Шоу, пока её напарник вбивал запрос с именем. На подколку с её стороны он никак не отреагировал, хотя уголки губ слегка дёрнулись — оригинальностью не отличились ни его родители, ни Кэра.

По запросу им вывелась лишь одна анкета системного аналитика и лаборанта Сеймура Грина. Он не был полевым агентом, до падения Самаритянина работал с софтом, и потому мог с лёгкостью замести за собой следы — в отличие от своего бывшего коллеги.

Найти адрес, откуда звонил Сеймур, им не удалось, но зато Машина выдала им местонахождение его незадачливого собеседника. Без лишних слов Шоу сорвалась с места и принялась собираться, однако остановилась на полпути к выходу, когда поняла, что Джон за всё это время не сдвинулся с места.

— Ты чего расселся? Сам ведь в бой рвался.

Джон тяжело посмотрел на неё исподлобья и вздохнул. Одна его часть, верная до последнего вздоха, давно хотела отправиться в погоню и порвать на части всех, кто задумывал навредить Гарольду, но другая, посчитавшая ложь о его смерти правильным решением, пригвоздила его к месту и настойчиво повторяла держать дистанцию. Возможно, Финч сам знает, что его ищут, и любое вмешательство приведёт к тому, что правда вскроется.

— Что, если Финч знает о слежке, Шоу? Поэтому он и не полетел к Грейс сразу — он выжидает подходящего момента-

— Твою мать, Риз!

Разбуженный злым и непривычно громким тоном хозяйки Медведь спросонья завертелся на месте, после чего подбежал к Шоу и ткнулся лбом в её бедро с тихим поскуливанием. Это заставило Самин немного успокоиться, но лицо её осталось таким же гневным и беспрекословным.

— Собирайся, — практически прошипела она, поставив точку в этом обсуждении брошенным в руки Джона пальто. Риз неуверенно сжал его в пальцах, но, стоило ему вновь глянуть на фотографию Финча, карточный домик у него внутри вновь пошатнулся. Пальто он натягивал на ходу, пряча во внутреннем кармане недавно вычищенный пистолет.

Даже если им выпал номер Гарольда, это была его работа.

***

Голос с записи звонка принадлежал молодому на вид парню, который при всех своих габаритах (пускай Джон мог без проблем побороть противника больше себя, он мысленно порадовался, что обошлось без драки) оказался безобидным. От одного прищуренного взгляда Шоу он совсем разнервничался и постоянно ёрзал на стуле, к которому они привязали парня на всякий случай.

Джон решил взять допрос на себя: методы Самин пригодились бы в том случае, если бы бывший агент Самаритянина не хотел раскалываться, но парень выложил им всё как на духу, чуть ли не после каждой информативной фразы добавляя, что ничего общего с Десимой больше иметь не желает, о чём и сказал бывшим коллегам ещё месяц назад.

— У меня с деньгами проблемы были, ну вы знаете, блин, как это бывает, ещё и на учёте стоял. Предложили работу, бабла — завались, с копами, сказали, разберутся. Ну я, естественно, сразу просёк, что это разводилово какое-то нелегальное, но выбора особого не было, побыл для них мальчиком на побегушках пару месяцев. Потом вся эта афера накрылась, я сразу сказал парням, что умываю руки, некоторые со мной даже согласились. Я не делал ничего плохого, клянусь! — на лбу парня выступила испарина от того, с каким усердием и вдохновением он рассказывал Джону о своей жизни. Сидевшая чуть поодаль Шоу только глаза закатила. — Они, может, и несли чушь о том, что помогают людям, но ясно же, что брехня это всё.

— Ближе к делу, Чарли, у нас не так много времени — особенно у моей подруги, — Джон выразительно качнул головой в сторону Шоу и сдержал усмешку, когда их пленник заметно побледнел.

— Да-да, точно, я и говорю, послал я их куда подальше, но Сеймуру всё неймётся. Сказал, хмырь один очкастый украл что-то с нашей старой точки — ну тот, который ещё до этого всю тему и накрыл. Друг ваш, видимо. Сеймур себе в голову вбил на кой-то ляд, что история вся эта с Десимой не закончилась, что охранять секреты, блин, надо, а когда у него из-под носа прямо аппаратуру друг ваш выкрал, он совсем на этом повернулся. Говорит, сам он с этим не разберётся, помощь нужна, но за месяц так никого и не нашёл, оттого крышу и срывает. Никто в это лезть не хочет — и я тоже!

— Ты знаешь, что было украдено? Где эта точка и Сеймур? — с едва заметной усталостью в голосе спросил Риз, получив от Самин понимающий полукивок. Они оба были готовы к тому, чтобы выбивать информацию по капле, а не выслушивать бесконечный поток пустого трёпа вперемешку с важными вещами.

— Сеймур не уточнял. Сказал только, что это особая разработка, какая-то навороченная технология — я в этом не разбираюсь. Он работал на точке где-то под Вудберри, в больнице святого Иоанна. Это всё, что я знаю, я простой посыльный!

— Значит, нам больше от тебя ничего не требуется, — ответила за Джона Самин, встав перед Чарли с армейским ножом и выразительно вскинув брови. — Постарайся, чтобы никто кроме нас не прознал об этом разговоре, и тогда нам не придётся заходить к тебе в гости снова. Ты ведь не хочешь этого?

Парень спешно замотал головой, готовый упасть в обморок от такой перспективы, и удовлетворенная его реакцией Шоу разрезала пластиковые затяжки. Пока Джон искоса наблюдал за напарницей, стоя в дверном проёме, Машина вывела ему на телефоне маршрут до названной Чарли больницы.

Без споров Риз уступил Шоу место за рулём, вбил адрес больницы в навигатор и сам устроился с ноутбуком на пассажирском сидении. В дороге он собирался проверить часть знакомых ему мест, где гипотетически мог бы находиться Гарольд, хотя надежд на успех он не питал. Его напарница была того же мнения, и, когда спустя пятнадцать минут Риз вновь раздражённо пробурчал что-то под нос, она качнула головой сама себе и поджала губы.

— Есть идеи? — Джон оторвался от просмотра камер наблюдения и молча вскинул брови на её вопрос. — Не хочешь обсудить, что в теории мог украсть Финч с базы самаритян?

— Что-то, на что у него не было времени, чтобы сделать это самому? — предположил Риз с отчётливо звучащей в голосе неуверенностью.

Он не сомневался, что в Десиме не было ничего, что Гарольд при желании не смог бы создать сам, но, в таком случае, вероятность быть замеченным Машиной многократно бы возросла. Финчу же, судя по всему, было важно скрыться со всех радаров и залечь на дно, что получилось у него на пять с плюсом, и Джон начинал беспокоиться, что если у Сеймура не будет никаких наводок на местоположение Гарольда, они потеряют последнюю ведущую к нему ниточку. С одной стороны, угроза его жизни будет устранена, что решит проблему, но Риз понимал, что не сможет спать спокойно, не зная о реальном местонахождении Гарольда. Его первоначальная мысль о Грейс оказалась совсем далека от истины, и своей халатностью он косвенно подверг Финча опасности, что было непростительно для того, кто так беспокоился о его счастливой концовке.

Откуда им знать, был ли Гарольд до сих пор жив.

Джон вцепился в края ноутбука до характерного треска пластика под побелевшими пальцами, в ушах раздавался пронзительный писк на грани слышимости. Ещё незажившие до конца раны вспыхнули фантомной болью, и на невозможно долгую минуту он вернулся к стойке регистрации в больнице Нью-Рошель.

— Он в порядке, — голос Шоу заглушали звон и бешеный стук крови в ушах, но Джон выцепил его среди этой какофонии и схватился за него, как за спасательный круг. Рано паниковать и делать поспешные выводы, пока они не узнают наверняка. — Финч большой мальчик, он может сам за себя постоять.

Несмотря на попытки успокоить его, Шоу звучала на удивление довольной. Когда чёткое зрение вернулось к Ризу, он обнаружил на её лице тень улыбки и почувствовал укол обиды.

— И чего ты такая довольная? — спросил он хрипло, и в ответ услышал уже нескрываемое хмыканье.

— Просто кое-кто наконец-то начал думать.

Джон не нашёлся с ответом: он не представлял, что можно сказать на это, потому что не понимал своей ошибки (и ошибки ли?), но тревожные мысли действительно отступили благодаря Самин, и он решил, что благоразумнее будет промолчать.

Без иных идей в голове Джон оставил ноутбук анализировать все записи камер за последний месяц в тех местах Нью-Йорка, где Гарольд на его памяти бывал больше одного раза. Даже со всеми вычислительными способностями Машины это должно было занять как минимум несколько часов, а потому Риз отложил ноутбук на заднее сидение и задумчиво уставился в окно.

Урбанистический пейзаж медленно сменялся сперва на типично-пригородную картину, в которой ему довелось прожить несколько дней с Зои в качестве его «жены», а после даже небольшие двухэтажные домики исчезли, оставив после себя голый лес и до невозможного яркое голубое небо между черными на его фоне деревьями. Несмотря на близость января, снег до сих пор не спешил выпадать — Джону хотелось думать, что к Новому Году погода их порадует.

Он знал, что снег доставлял Гарольду неудобства, однако часто в прошлом ловил Финча на том, что тот наблюдал за метелью сквозь небольшие щели в окнах библиотеки. Даже когда на их плечах лежала ответственность за судьбу человечества, им удавалось остановиться в их неспешно-бешеном ритме жизни и насладиться моментом.

— В этом вся прелесть нашего существования, мистер Риз, — Джон слабо улыбнулся, когда размеренный голос из воспоминаний прозвучал у него в голове. Ненадолго он вновь оказался в тусклом проходе меж книжных полок и окна, за которым сыпал первый в том году снег. — Мы знаем, что однажды неизбежно умрём, и вспоминаем об этом только оказываясь перед лицом опасности. Мы забываем или не хотим замечать, что напоминания о быстротечности нашей жизни повсюду, считая мысли о смерти подавляющими и печальными — но именно это заставляет нас ценить даже такие пустяки, как первый снег или солнечное утро. Memento mori, если угодно.

На повороте Джон прищурился от яркого солнца, но не отодвинулся, подставив лицо тёплым для декабря лучам. Гарольд из воспоминаний продолжал рассказывать что-то как обычно умное, что в силу прошедшего с тех пор времени Джон уже не помнил дословно: у него оставалось лишь ощущение теплоты и, как ни странно, дома. За годы работы он привык к этому чувству, оно было неотделимым от его восприятия Финча, даже когда они находились на грани. Джон не хотел признавать, что скучал по этому. Он скучал по Гарольду.

***

Больница производила необъяснимо тревожное и угнетающее впечатление. По её неухоженному, но ещё не заброшенному виду было понятно, что нового хозяина она так и не нашла, простаивая неиспользованной с самой победы над Самаритянином. Здание было выкуплено Десимой и использовалось как прикрытие, подобно городской психбольнице, в которой Рут и Гарольд пытались найти Шоу. Если она и испытывала дискомфорт от похожего на то места, то не подавала вида.

Сам городок отчасти напоминал Джону Мейпл. Вероятно, при Самаритянине он был таким же искусственно доведённым до его понятия совершенства, и теперь без контроля медленно трещал по швам, распадаясь и умирая. Было страшно представить, сколько таких человеческих зоопарков было разбросано по всей стране.

Следуя указаниям Машины, они избегали камер как могли. Даже если в больнице оставался только один человек, они не собирались предупреждать его о своём визите. Из-за вируса голосовые настройки Машины повредились, и воссозданная копия на время перестала говорить голосом Рут. Вместо цельной и связной речи Джона и Самин вновь ждал набор случайных слов, сложенный в предложения подобно анонимной записке из вырезок разных букв.

— Неужели у тебя нет какого-нибудь другого голоса? — буркнул Джон себе под нос, прижимаясь к стене в попытке избежать камеры, и последовавший ответ Машины заставил его до боли сжать челюсти.

— На данный момент — это единственный голос, с которым я могу достичь схожести порядка ста процентов, мистер Риз, — голос Гарольда прозвучал виновато, и Риз глубоко вздохнул, чтобы напомнить себе об истинном положении дел. Это звучало как Гарольд, но не являлось им. — Но я догадываюсь, о чем вы думаете. Конечно, голос мисс Гроувз кажется мне более уместным, и скоро я вернусь к нему, однако мисс Шоу может со мной не согласиться. Во всяком случае, Джон, сейчас ты слышишь голос живого человека.

На мгновение Риз обернулся к напарнице, убеждаясь, что она понятия не имеет о монологе не-Финча в его ухе, после чего вернулся к осмотру одного из коридоров пустой больницы. Его не радовала перспектива слушать Машину всю дорогу до Сеймура — не в таком виде. Он даже ответить ей не мог, не привлекая внимания Шоу к их разговору.

— Мне бы очень не хотелось вмешиваться. Мисс Шоу не оценила бы моего участия, как, впрочем, и чьего бы то ни было ещё. Её чувства — это не та территория, на которую стоит посягать, даже если мисс Шоу их не демонстрирует… С другой стороны, это напрямую влияет и на мои чувства в том числе, и, что более важно, на успех нашей миссии. Простите меня, мистер Риз, но я хочу, чтобы вы поняли, что конкретно я имею в виду, — имитация голоса Гарольда замолчала, и Джон почувствовал, как последующие слова выбили из него весь воздух. — Пойми, Джон, ты не должен быть один. Он всё ещё ждёт тебя.

— Джесс?

Джон остановился посреди коридора, и не ждавшая этого Самин врезалась лбом ему между лопаток. Замерший на месте Риз этого даже не заметил — карточный домик внутри него начал медленно рассыпаться.

— Всегда, мистер Риз.

Звук в наушнике отключился с тихим щелчком. Для уверенности Джон постучал по нему несколько раз, но Машина благоразумно прервала с ним связь, сохранив контакт только с обогнувшей его Шоу. Она посмотрела на него с подозрением, пытаясь острым как скальпель взглядом разрезать его и посмотреть, что внутри, но Риз только пробормотал беспечное «наушник барахлит», выдавил из себя улыбку и побрёл дальше по коридору вслед за напарницей. Чего бы ни пыталась добиться Машина, для этого было не лучшее время.

Сеймур оказался худощавым и дёрганным, чем-то внешне напоминающим Риза, если бы тот в юности службе в армии предпочёл программирование. Присутствие Джона и Шоу он заметил, как только те вошли в лабораторию, однако с места не сдвинулся: только обернулся к ним лицом и сощурил тускло-водянистые с болезненной поволокой глаза. По его злобному, практически обезумевшему то ли от изоляции, то ли от своей фанатичности виду было заметно, что сдаваться он не хотел, а его слова сочились ядом.

— Гарольд Финч наконец прислал своих собак. Не терпит посягательства на себя, хотя сам опускается до мародёрства. Долго же он тянул.

— Нам нужна информация, Сеймур, и ты ответишь на все наши вопросы, — обманчиво мягко сказал Джон, целясь пистолетом в район солнечного сплетения, чем вызвал у Грина нервную усмешку.

— У меня другие планы.

Стальная дверь лаборатории закрылась с тихим шорохом, и, прежде чем Джон прострелил Сеймуру колено, тот нажатием одной клавиши запустил готовую команду у себя на компьютере. Спустя пару секунд в лаборатории раздалось глухое шипение, и через специальные щели в полу комната начала заполняться практически невидимым сладковатым газом. Лаборант, что упал на пол после выстрела, вдохнул полной грудью похожее на пар облако и оскалился.

— Ещё одна особая разработка специально для вас. К сожалению, вы не сможете рассказать о ней своему хозяину, потому что задохнётесь через три минуты. Как говорится, око за око. Он у меня — я у него.

Шоу вскинула руку, чтобы пристрелить ухмыльнувшегося агента Самаритянина, но Джон схватил её за запястье и мотнул головой в немом запрете. Заприметив в углу комнаты камеру, он подал ей знак.

— Я верил в то, что делал. Эта работа была всем для меня, а вы… — Сеймур посмотрел на них исподлобья расфокусированным взглядом и намеренно надавил на простреленное колено, чтобы остаться в сознании ещё ненадолго. — Я думал, что вам будет достаточно убить Самаритянина, ведь так вы добились своего и остановили нас, но нет. Он пришёл сюда, обокрал меня, и я понял, что это не в последний раз. Я ждал вас. Вы больше ничего у меня не заберёте.

От газа в глазах начало двоиться, и для их устойчивости Риз взялся за плечо Самин. Осторожно они отошли к стене с дверью, чтобы головокружение не уронило их на пол, где и осела большая часть отравы — газ оказался тяжелее воздуха. Прежде сидевший Сеймур ткнулся виском в кафель, но продолжил смотреть на Джона покрасневшими глазами на выкате.

— Он сказал, что хочет вернуть тебя, псина, но я не- не позволю. Он у меня — я у не…го…

Джону не нужно было смотреть на Грина, чтобы осознать — их источник информации умер. Не будь Риз сам на грани смерти, то, возможно, посочувствовал бы его фанатичной верности.

— …ещё немного, я почти! — прозвучал в ухе голос Гарольда, и забывший о том, что это была Машина, Риз хотел сказать нечто успокаивающее и подбадривающее. Вместо слов у него вышел только полувздох, и образ Финча перед его глазами недовольно поджал губы. — Экономьте кислород, мистер Риз!

Спустя несколько секунд, которые по ощущениям Джона оказались тягучими как мёд часами, дверь лаборатории открылась, и мутный силуэт Финча в газовой дымке указал ему в сторону выхода. С трудом передвигая ногами и ведя за собой засыпающую на ходу Самин, он подумал, что никого помимо Гарольда слушать бы не стал — слишком уж хорошо ему было вдыхать этот сладковатый запах. Но раз Гарольд сказал, нужно было идти на выход, то он так и поступил. Он не хотел его разочаровывать.

С каждым шатающимся шагом, ведущим от заполненной газом лаборатории, разум Джона прояснялся. Чтобы окончательно прийти в себя и позволить газу равномерно распределиться по всему этажу, он вместе с вялой Шоу зашёл в ближайшую палату и закрыл за ними дверь.

— Думаю, это оптимальный вариант из того, что я хорошо помню. Гарольд не хотел бы это слышать, но для вас в самый раз, — незнакомый низкий голос выдернул Риза из раздумий о виднеющемся за окном дереве. Несмотря на чистый (насколько это было возможно в забытой на месяц палате) воздух, агенты приходили в себя постепенно. Им стоило проверить, выжил ли Сеймур, но что-то подсказывало Джону, что фанатичный приверженец Самаритянина был готов расстаться с жизнью, чтобы отомстить. — Мне пришлось проходить через шифрование Грина, чтобы отключить его ловушку, но зато теперь у меня есть доступ ко всей его системе. Несмотря на его веру в своё дело, я бы хотел спасти и его, но…

Не озвученное «вы важнее» согрело Джона, как глоток горячего кофе. Он не имел понятия, чей голос позаимствовала Машина, но даже невзирая на её расположение к ним он звучал дружелюбно и харизматично.

— Сеймур знал, где находится Финч? — язык слушался Джона с переменным успехом. Шоу рядом опиралась на стену, чтобы прийти в себя — из-за их разницы в росте и комплекции газ подействовал на неё сильнее.

— В ноутбуке, который украл Гарольд, был трекер. Он избавился от него в какой-то момент, но у нас есть адрес, где это произошло.

— Тогда поехали? — спросила Шоу преувеличенно спокойно, словно минуту назад не задыхалась от неизвестного им состава. Теперь уже Джон одаривал её хмурым взглядом, хотя ему самому не терпелось найти Финча и убедиться, что тот в безопасности.

— Не спешите, я не смогу предотвратить аварию, если у вас закружится голова, — Машина осадила их обоих. В попытке привести голову в порядок и осмотреться Джон обошёл палату и открыл окно, впуская в комнату свежий морозный воздух. Напряжённые черты лица Шоу слегка разгладились.

— Что это за голос? — спросил Джон у Машины. — У тебя нет проблем с его имитацией.

— Мне часто доводилось его слышать. В скором времени я вернусь к голосу Саманты, если ты об этом, Джон, не беспокойся, — будь у Машины лицо, Риз увидел бы на нём снисходительную усмешку. — Но это лучше, чем слышать Гарольда, не так ли?

— Мне нравится его слышать, когда он — это он, — Джон скрипнул зубами и резко потёр лицо, прогоняя остатки влияния газа. — Поехали, Шоу. На этот раз я за рулём.

Эти игры с голосами его достали.

***

— Ты знаешь, что украл Финч?

Сидящая рядом Самин закатила глаза, даже не желая отворачиваться лишний раз от окна — теперь был её черёд любоваться видами, пока Джон вёз их обратно в Нью-Йорк.

— У меня есть несколько вариантов, но я бы не стал спешить с выводами. Угрозы окружающим это не представляет, — Машина звучала напряжённо, но искренне, и незнакомый им голос был насквозь пронизан переживанием за Гарольда. Кем бы ни был реальный обладатель этого голоса, он казался очень эмоциональным человеком.

— А что насчёт него самого? — вновь спросил Джон, крепче сжав руль от раздражения. Из-за непрекращающихся сомнений и странного поведения Шоу и Машины у него начиналась мигрень.

— Я не знаю, Джон, — сказала Машина честно, но легче от этого не стало. — Дело ещё не закончено.

Риз припарковал автомобиль неподалёку от Брайтон-Бич, в типичном жилом бруклинском квартале с четырёхэтажной плотной застройкой. Это место лучше всякого гетто подходило для тех, кто умел правильно прятаться — без разношёрстного отребья и преступников под боком параноик почувствовал бы себя немного спокойнее.

Из архивов Сеймура Машина узнала, что тот не покидал больницу, пытаясь найти себе помощника среди старых контактов. Никто из его знакомых на просьбу найти «того самого Финча» не отозвался, а кто-то, подобно амбалу Чарли, послал его куда подальше. Полученный с трекера адрес был не исследован, а единственный враг, который знал о нём, мёртв. В таких условиях они были обязаны найти хоть что-то.

Электронный кодовый замок на двери оказался неожиданностью в столь заурядном районе, но за тягу к безопасности жителей этой улицы можно было только похвалить — пускай с Машиной в ухе такие замки не были для них помехой. Джон и Шоу были исключениями, перед которыми открывались почти все двери: а если их не желали впускать, то они вламывались силой.

Нужную квартиру Машина отыскала сама, заметив внутри тот самый украденный ноутбук, к которому не смогла получить доступ. Иной техники в квартире не было, и она не могла сказать, что именно ждало там Джона и Шоу. Ризу, впрочем, знания о ноутбуке уже было достаточно — это была нужная им ниточка. Обычный дверной замок он взломал с лёгкостью.

Если улица и сам дом выглядели достаточно ухоженно и не бросались в глаза, то нужная им квартира встретила гостей затхлым запахом пыли с чем-то сладковато-подгнившим, старыми бинтами на диване с почерневшими от времени пятнами крови, что должны были намертво прилипнуть к обивке, и неразборчивыми голосами в соседней комнате. Если бы не они, Джон без раздумий окрестил бы помещение нежилым. Синхронно с Шоу он достал пистолет, снял с предохранителя и тихо прошёл в глубь смежной с кухней гостиной. Гнилой запах шёл из-под раковины, где должно было стоять мусорное ведро, а рядом с бинтами нашлась вывернутая наизнанку аптечка. Её скудное содержимое было разбросано по всему дивану и покрылось заметным слоем пыли также, как и обивка с кофейным столиком. Кроме выхода в гостиной была только одна дверь, из-за которой и доносились голоса, едва слышимые даже для стоящего вплотную к двери Ризу. Единственное, что он понял с такого расстояния, это что звук за дверью больше походил на включённый телевизор, чем на реальный разговор. Переглянувшись с Шоу и не услышав возражений со стороны Машины, Джон с оружием наготове быстро открыл дверь.

Вторая комната оказалась спальней, и на двуспальной кровати у дальней стены лежал Финч. Джон не успел выдохнуть с облегчением, как воздух встал у него поперёк горла. Первое, на что он обратил внимание, было дыхание Гарольда: скрытая за толстой фланелевой рубашкой непонятного цвета грудь мерно вздымалась, и, если бы он не лежал подобно готовящемуся к погребению телу, Риз решил бы, что Финч просто заснул. Все постельные принадлежности небрежно бросили в кучу сбоку от кровати, а на прикроватной тумбе стоял тот самый украденный ноутбук.

Заглянувшая Джону через плечо Шоу от увиденного резко побледнела, но Риз не обратил на это внимания, осторожно ступая ближе. От ноутбука и ещё одного странного миниатюрного прибора шли провода и датчики, прикреплённые концами к шее и лбу спящего Финча, а на его глазах вместо очков была странная белая маска.

— Что это? Шоу? — Джон вложил все силы в то, чтобы его голос не пропал. Он собирался обернуться к оставшейся в дверях напарнице, но зацепился взглядом за экран ноутбука, который всё это время продолжал что-то показывать. Увидев в экране себя в компании Гарольда с едой на вынос, он почувствовал, как его тело одеревенело — они сидели на диване в библиотеке, и выглядело всё не как запись, а как реальный взгляд со стороны, неведомым образом транслировавшийся в ноутбук. Тупым взглядом Джон вновь проследил путь проводов до головы Финча и обратно.

— Это симуляция, — неестественно ровным тоном отозвалась Самин за его спиной. — Он украл аппарат для симуляций.

Карточный домик внутри Джона беззвучно рухнул.

***

— Ты когда-нибудь думал об аудиокнигах? — тихо спросил он, ткнувшись носом в короткие жёсткие волосы за чужим ухом. После того, как они доели свой вок, Гарольд заменил коробку из-под еды на книгу и устроился так, чтобы сидящий вплотную к нему Джон тоже мог читать вместе с ним.

Финч мягко ему улыбнулся.

— Аудиокниги созданы для тех, кто хочет узнать содержание, а не прочитать книгу. В аудиокнигах история проходит через призму восприятия читающего, и все полутона, интонации, которые ты мог заметить при самостоятельном прочтении, теряются. Сама по себе книга объективна, Джон, но вот в каком виде она дойдёт до тебя — уже другой вопрос, — почувствовав, как Риз едва ощутимо провёл тыльной стороной пальцев по его щеке, Гарольд повернулся к нему лицом и положил свободную ладонь на плечо. — Именно поэтому я предпочитаю увидеть человека, прежде чем судить о нём по документам или словам других людей.

— Хочешь сказать, я тоже книга? — Джон приобнял Финча за спину, чтобы тому было не так тяжело сидеть в таком положении. Гарольду было тепло, приятный жар чужого тела, полумрак библиотеки и чувство сытости после хорошей еды разморили его.

— Ценнейший экземпляр в моей коллекции, единственный и неповторимый, — движением большого пальца Гарольд проследил за швом на чёрном пиджаке и осторожно снял с ткани ярко выделяющуюся рыжую шерстинку. — Но, несмотря на прочность страниц, ты слишком подвержен внешним воздействиям. Твоя обложка не вечная, Джон.

— Зато сразу видно, что издание не пылится на полке, — отозвался Риз и ободряюще улыбнулся, из-за чего морщинки вокруг его глаз стали намного выразительнее. Гарольд не сдержался и легко провёл по ним кончиками пальцев.

— Ты не можешь иначе.

— Джон! Проклятье… — кто-то резко дёрнул его за руку, и первым инстинктом было оттолкнуть неизвестного и напасть, но отвлёкшийся от экрана ноутбука Риз вспомнил, что это была просто Шоу.

С осознанием накатило внезапное бессилие, захлестнувшее его тёплой противной волной. Джон сел на самый край кровати и выронил пистолет, после чего тот с глухим стуком упал на грязный ковёр. Пулевые ранения вновь заболели, но до его сознания доходили лишь обрывки. Он не знал, сколько до этого наблюдал за происходящим на экране, но по взвинченному состоянию Шоу предположил, что довольно долго. Сложно было его винить: смотреть на себя и Финча со стороны было парадоксально, особенно от того, что в реальности такого разговора у них никогда не было. Они никогда не вели себя так друг с другом, хотя глубоко внутри Джон всегда мечтал о чём-то таком. Прежде он не думал, что может выглядеть настолько расслабленным и счастливым.

— Его можно отключить? — неуверенно спросил он через минуту, сумев вновь оторвать взгляд от сюрреалистичной домашней картины и осмотреть реального Финча. По цвету он почти что сливался с выцветшей сероватой простынёй, а недельная щетина на бледном лице делала Гарольда практически неузнаваемым.

— Понятия не имею. Я даже не могу сказать, что была на его месте, — Самин внимательно осмотрела аппаратуру, делая вид, что не обращает внимания на происходящее на экране. В ответ на немой вопрос Джона она выразительно указала на Финча, который слабо улыбался во сне. — Я не подключалась к этой штуке добровольно.

— Почему ты думаешь, что он сделал это сам? Это мог быть Сеймур, — бросил Джон оборонительно, то ли защищая Гарольда, то ли отрицая для себя тот факт, что Финч действительно мог сделать это с собой.

— Сеймур был в больнице, Риз, никто не знал, что Финч здесь, — резко ответила Шоу, а когда её напарник потянулся к проводам, крепко схватила его за запястье. — Прерывание симуляции может поджарить его мозг! Он думает, что всё это, — она показала на экран, где Гарольд успел положить голову на плечо Джона и сонно прикрыть глаза, — по-настоящему. Точное повторение реальности, за исключением того, что происходить там может что угодно. Он подсознательно выбрал отдых в твоей компании.

Шоу часто ловила себя и других на сравнении Джона с собакой. Верный до невозможности, готовый примчаться по первому зову и пожертвовать собой, лишь бы спасти хозяина, пускай Финч никогда не считал себя им. Наедине, бывало, стоило ей или Рут обронить подобный комментарий, как Гарольд менялся в лице и смотрел на них так, что любые дальнейшие слова разом заканчивались. Финч всегда отстаивал честь и верность Джона их делу, не замечая, что предан Риз был не Машине, а ему. Желание Джона перегрызть всем глотку за него Шоу уважала, да и к собакам у неё всегда было особенное отношение.

Сейчас же Джон выглядел так, словно его любимый и ласковый хозяин внезапно его наказал. Это отражалось в его глазах, излишне живых и эмоциональных для спецагента, и Самин подавила иррациональное желание погладить его подобно Медведю. Она смотрела в его глаза и видела, что Риз не понимал или до последнего не хотел понимать, почему Гарольд подключился к этому аппарату, и оттого он выглядел совершенно потерянным.

Шоу чувствовала себя так, словно собиралась ударить собаку.

— Ты ничем ему не поможешь, пока не разберёшься в себе. Вы оба остались живы, так хватит страдать хернёй, думая, что спасаешь его, и сделай это по-настоящему! — она на секунду сжала челюсти и слегка качнула головой. — Займись делом, пока у тебя ещё есть шанс.

Она развернулась на пятках и вышла из комнаты, чтобы дать ему время подумать обо всём и побыть наедине с Гарольдом, пускай он и был без сознания. Ей стоило также позвонить Фаско и рассказать об их внезапной находке, но перед этим она встала напротив окна и постучала по своему наушнику.

— Надеюсь, ты не скажешь, что я перегнула, — сказала она хмуро, хотя после небольшой вспышки перед Джоном ей стало лучше.

— Конечно нет, милая. Я бы сама не сказала лучше.

Голос Рут всегда приземлял её.

***

«Мне нужно поговорить с ним», — возникшая мысль словно звонкая пощёчина окончательно привела Джона в чувства. Он растерянно посмотрел на закрывшуюся после ухода Самин дверь, а затем обернулся к спящему и осторожно, будто совершал преступление, взял его за руку. Ладонь Гарольда оказалась тёплой, как и подобает рукам живых людей, и с замиранием сердца Риз заметил, как чужие пальцы слабо сжались вокруг его. — «Он ещё реагирует, хорошо».

То, что его копия на экране повторила его действие и сжала руку Финча, застало Джона врасплох. Чтобы проверить свою внезапную догадку, он на пробу провёл большим пальцем по бледному запястью с яркими венами и нащупал ровный замедленный пульс — Джон в симуляции сделал то же самое.

— Гарольд… — Риз не отпустил его руку, но пересел чуть ближе, глядя то на реального Финча, то на его симуляцию. Идея показалась бы ему безумной, не будь весь этот день таковым, но страх навредить — случайно поджарить ему мозг — на несколько мгновений сдавил ему рёбра. — Ты меня слышишь?

— Конечно, мы же только что- О нет, мне здесь нравилось! — искренне раздосадованный голос Гарольда из динамиков ноутбука прервался помехами, и изображение на долгих полминуты пропало, сменившись чёрным экраном, в котором Джон увидел своё напуганное лицо. Он замер на месте, пытаясь дождаться хоть чего-то: рядом Финч продолжал равномерно дышать во сне, но улыбка на его лице сменилась слабо поджатыми губами и нахмуренными бровями, будто он был в тяжёлых раздумьях. Этим «чем-то» для Джона стала появившаяся на экране надпись: «Загрузка симуляции 141».

— Отмена! — Джон дёрнулся к ноутбуку, спешно пытаясь придумать, как остановить загрузку. Он почувствовал себя интерном на сложнейшей операции, оставленным без надзора и помощи опытного наставника, и несколько драгоценных секунд его пальцы нервно метались от одной клавиши к другой, не решаясь что-либо нажать.

«Для остановки или отмены большинства процессов используется клавиша Esc, мистер Риз, » — всплыл в памяти фрагмент их старого разговора, и Джон с короткой задержкой нажал на крайнюю клавишу на клавиатуре. Окно с загрузкой свернулось, и экран вновь стал чёрным, оставив Риза в полусогнутом положении и нарастающей тревогой, что он сделал что-то не так.

По крайней мере, он додумался не стрелять в компьютер.

Ноутбук перестал показывать вид какой-либо активности, и Джон устало опустился обратно на кровать. За это время Гарольд так и не проснулся, но вид пластиковой маски на его глазах вызывал в нём глухое раздражение и, совсем немного, отчаяние. «Раз эта штуковина перестала работать, это ему уже ни к чему», — подумал Джон вскользь, сняв с осунувшегося лица Финча белый пластик.

Гарольд смотрел прямо на него. Его глаза были широко открыты, словно он и не спал, подключенный к сложному аппарату, и Джон под его тусклым взглядом растерялся.

— Ты проснулся, — Джон мысленно прикусил себе язык, практически слыша комментарий Финча о его потрясающей наблюдательности, но он испытывал необходимость сказать хоть что-то, чтобы его искренняя радость не отразилась никак иначе.

Финч промолчал, слегка нахмурившись и окинув взглядом потолок комнаты, после чего потянулся к присоскам на лбу дрожащей от долгого сна рукой — мышцы наверняка атрофировались. В процессе Джону послышалось, как Финч пробормотал «это уже было», но он отвлёкся на вернувшуюся в комнату Самин.

— Я позвонила Фаско, он… — Шоу прервалась на полуслове, заметив проснувшегося Гарольда, и выпрямилась. — Неважно. Я подожду в машине.

— Как вы выжили, мистер Риз? — спросил Гарольд хрипло, но с таким тоном, словно они обсуждали разницу в степени прожарки стейка в их любимых ресторанах. От его практически равнодушного вида Джону стало не по себе.

— Я не уверен. Шоу не рассказала, но к этому должна быть причастна Машина.

— Как я и думал, — разочарование на уставшем лице Финча сменилось потрескавшейся от времени маской вежливости. Его сухая улыбка вызывала горечь во рту.

— Финч, что происходит? — Джон неосознанно снова взял его за запястье, когда Гарольд отцепил от себя все провода и вернул руки на кровать. Тот проследил взглядом за их сцепленными ладонями и слабо хмыкнул.

— Мистер Риз, вы знаете, сколько раз я спрашивал вас об этом? О том, как вы выжили? — в ответ Риз мотнул головой, и он посмотрел Джону в глаза с тенью снисхождения. — Сто три раза, Джон, и каждый раз ты отвечал одно и то же. Шесть раз это было при идентичных обстоятельствах, в этой самой комнате.

— Что ты-

— Мне надоело объяснять всё из раза в раз. В следующей симуляции всё повторится, — сказал он резко, но, стоило ему заметить растерянность на лице Джона, в нём словно что-то переключилось. Взгляд немного прояснился, и он с трудом подтянулся, чтобы принять сидячее положение. — Прости, Джон, не стоит тебе забивать этим голову. Как бы то ни было, для тебя это впервые, а я… рад видеть тебя живым при любых обстоятельствах.

— Ты думаешь, это симуляция? Гарольд, это реальность!

— Конечно, это симуляция, я сам её так настроил. Это было крайне малодушно и жалко с моей стороны, даже с учётом моего побега от реальности подобным образом, но, если так подумать, это уже не имеет значения. Я крайне удивлён, что до сих пор жив, я на это не рассчитывал.

Джон крепко сжал колени руками, чтобы сдержать предательскую дрожь. Чем больше он смотрел на Финча, тем отчётливее видел в нём себя до той знаменательной встречи под мостом, и взгляд в это кривое зеркало пробуждал в нём нечто давно забытое и первобытное — страх. Он уже чувствовал его отголоски, глядя утром на новую фотографию, но то была иная грань: тот Гарольд был готов на всё, чтобы они победили, а для этого, казалось, победа не сильно отличалась от поражения.

— Мне жаль, если это заставило тебя разочароваться во мне, Джон. Я… — Финч прервал свою мысль, решив, что позволил себе слишком много, но после повернулся к стоящему на тумбе ноутбуку и вздохнул. — Я слишком часто всех подводил, и особенно тебя. После твоей смерти я больше не мог этого вынести.

— Гарольд, я… — «жив» осталось на кончике его языка, и Риз почувствовал противную горечь от этого слова. До этого дня он целый месяц притворялся мёртвым, давая Финчу достаточно времени, чтобы потерять связь с реальностью в симуляциях, где он искал то, что и без того было в настоящем мире. — Если бы я действительно выжил в тот день на крыше, но скрывал это от тебя — ты бы смог простить меня, узнав правду?

— Всегда, мистер Риз, — Гарольд мягко улыбнулся ему, словно его ответ был очевиден. — Что угодно, лишь бы ты был жив.

— Поехали домой, Финч, — Джон опустил голову, после чего тёплая рука легла ему на запястье и коснулась пульса.

— Я уже здесь, но если ты имеешь в виду более приятную обстановку, то с удовольствием.

Несмотря на жжение в глазах, Риз поднял на него взгляд и улыбнулся. Он сам вернулся домой, когда нашёл Гарольда.

***

Шоу ждала их в автомобиле, судя по всему, разговаривая с Машиной, но, когда Джон вывел отвыкшего от ходьбы Финча из здания, она замолчала и завела мотор. Её напарник усадил Гарольда на заднее сиденье и сел рядом, после чего тот неуверенно осмотрел своих агентов.

— А где мисс Гроувз? — Финч встретился взглядом с Шоу в зеркале заднего вида.

— Ты забыл, Финч? Она умерла, — отозвалась Самин ровно, отчего его лицо окаменело.

— Обычно нет, — пробормотал он едва слышно, забирая из рук Риза ноутбук, после чего ещё тише добавил. — Мне не нравится эта симуляция.

Джон заметил, как Шоу невесело дёрнула губами, словно собиралась сказать «мне тоже», но благоразумно промолчала — не стоило усиливать веру Финча в нереальность происходящего. Им ещё предстояло убедить его в обратном, но, задумавшись над этим по пути к машине, Риз понял, что не знает, как на это повлиять. Когда у него появится возможность, ему следует поговорить с Шоу о том, как она сумела провести грань между реальностью и симуляциями.

— Машина в порядке, как я вижу? — голос Гарольда вывел его из раздумий. Он звучал не так, как раньше, пускай сонная хрипотца уже ушла — это была неуловимая деталь, добраться до сути которой у Джона никак не получалось, и, как ему показалось, даже Машина не смогла бы скопировать эту странную интонацию. К ощущению дома, которое всегда шло вместе с голосом Финча как неотделимая константа, добавилось нечто почти ностальгическое, как будто это было возвращение домой после долгого путешествия.

— Последствия вируса влияют на некоторые её процессы, но в остальном она в полном порядке, — с облегчением Джон заметил, как на чужом лице разгладилось большинство морщин — даже в, по его мнению, симуляции Гарольд беспокоился о своём создании. — Она выдавала номера, прямо как раньше. Сегодня выпал твой номер. Мы думали, что ты… захочешь вернуться к Грейс, и не ожидали такого.

— Говори за себя, — проворчала Самин, а Гарольд удивлённо вскинул брови на слова Джона.

— Почему я должен был захотеть подобного?

— Это казалось логичным, — Риз поджал губы и дёрнул плечами. — Всё наконец закончилось, заслуженная счастливая концовка. Ты ведь любишь её.

— Люблю. Поэтому и не вернулся.

Нахмурившись, Джон повернулся к поникшему Гарольду: большинство морщин пусть и разгладились, но нескрываемая тоска в серых глазах пронизывала его насквозь.

— В одной симуляции я попробовал, конечно, нужно было подтвердить свою теорию, — он незаметно для себя потёр висок и улыбнулся обивке водительского кресла. — Она была одной из первых, практически проба пера. Я продержался неделю. Это так странно… испытывать стыд перед кем-то нереальным, но я уже давно не тот человек, которого она полюбила — и она это поняла. В итоге я вернул всё к тому, что было для неё привычным.

Глубокая печаль во взгляде противоречила скрытой, но искренней радости в его улыбке.

— Больше я не пытался её увидеть. Это было бессмысленно.

Весь оставшийся путь до квартиры они молчали, погрузившись в свои мысли. Гарольд изучал проносящиеся за окном улицы и машины, и в каждой черте его заострившегося лица Джон улавливал тупую усталость, которую он изредка замечал в себе после смерти Джессики — в перерывах между алкогольным бредом и ступором. Это была тяжесть жизни, которую он всё порывался сбросить со своих плеч, но не мог найти для того подходящего места, а потому продолжал тащить до тех самых пор, пока она окончательно его не раздавит. Но Финч был намного крепче, чем выглядел, и Джон хотел верить, что успеет помочь прежде, чем эта ноша станет для него невыносимой.

Не похоже, чтобы симуляции сильно ему помогли, хотя Финч сам признался ему чуть раньше, что считал побег в своё сознание малодушным. Риз не был уверен, почему он решил оставлять себе воспоминания о предыдущих симуляциях, превращая это в искривлённое подобие дня сурка, но предположения заставляли его сердце болезненно сжиматься.

«Я крайне удивлён, что до сих пор жив, я на это не рассчитывал, » — прозвучало недавнее воспоминание в голове Джона, и он пожалел о том, что это были настоящие слова Гарольда, а не использовавшая его голос Машина. Когда Риз обернулся к Финчу, чтобы убедиться, что он действительно жив, то столкнулся с ним взглядом, в глубине которого теплилась всеобъемлющая, выдерживающая любое бремя нежность. До самой квартиры они смотрели каждый в своё окно и не переставали улыбаться.

Единственным в их своеобразной семье, кто всегда был максимально искренним, оставался Медведь. При одном виде Гарольда он сорвался с дивана, где до этого бессовестно спал, и едва не снёс хозяина с ног — от падения Финча спасло лишь то, что Шоу вовремя схватила собаку за ошейник, а Джон придержал его за плечи. Энтузиазма Медведя это, впрочем, нисколько не убавило, и он бешено махал хвостом в попытке выпросить у Гарольда хоть немного ласки, в которой тот и не подумал бы отказывать. Когда Финч с тихим смехом принялся гладить и чесать пса, Самин за его спиной одарила Джона выразительным взглядом и отправилась вглубь квартиры. Смутившийся Риз помялся на месте, прежде чем понял, что возня с Медведем затянется надолго, и воспользовался возможностью поговорить с напарницей один на один.

— Тебе стоит взять с него пример, — сказала она внутрь холодильника, когда почувствовала его приближение. Джон встал за кухонную стойку и посмотрел на брошенную утром салатницу пустым взглядом — он не представлял, когда Финч ел в последний раз, но по его болезненному виду догадывался, что давно. Ему следовало что-нибудь приготовить.

— С кого? — Риз дождался, когда Шоу сядет за стол с йогуртом, и вытащил из холодильника несколько овощей для бульона, после чего поставил воду в кастрюле на плиту.

— С Медведя. Но чёрт с этим, спрашивай, что хотел.

— Как ты поняла, что проснулась в реальности? — Джон мельком посмотрел на Гарольда в соседней комнате, чтобы убедиться в конфиденциальности их разговора. Кажется, он о чём-то говорил с Машиной или Медведем.

— После семи тысяч симуляций я могла думать только о том, когда это закончится. Самаритяне придумывали множество ситуаций, чтобы я выдала местонахождение Машины, но заканчивалось всё тем, что я убивала себя, — Самин задумчиво водила ложкой в йогурте. — В один момент я убила учёную, которая мешала Самаритянину, думая, что это симуляция, но это оказалось реальностью. На тот момент я не понимала этого до конца, а семь тысяч предыдущих попыток научили меня единственно верному способу закончить это. Но, как видишь, сейчас я жива, а ты уже полминуты режешь одну морковку.

Последняя фраза Шоу заставила Джона чертыхнуться и отправить в кастрюлю с закипающей водой морковь, разрезанную до состояния мелкой крошки. Со следующей морковью он был внимательнее, хотя продолжил слушать напарницу.

— Финчу нужен якорь. Что-то, за что он может зацепиться. Мои симуляции создавались самаритянами, и реальность я осознала тогда, когда услышала то, что могла знать только я. Кое-что, давшее мне надежду, — доев йогурт, она свистнула Медведя и дала ему облизать остатки на пластике. — Скажи ему то, чего он может не знать, что-нибудь неожиданное. Любая деталь может вернуть его с небес на землю.

— Например?

— Например то, что ты сам не сказал бы при обычных обстоятельствах. Он думает, что всё вокруг следует его собственной задумке — так устрой ему сбой в матрице. Только, пожалуйста, не целься себе в башку из пистолета.

— Что? — от неожиданности Риз высыпал часть лука порея мимо кастрюли, но Шоу никак не изменилась в лице.

— Ничего. Он идёт сюда, кстати.

В следующую секунду Гарольд заглянул на кухню и неуверенно посмотрел на своих агентов. Одной рукой он взялся за дверной косяк, чтобы его физическое изнеможение не бросалось в глаза, но намётанный глаз Джона замечал и лёгкое пошатывание чужого тела, и побелевшие от усилия костяшки пальцев. Риз вздохнул, молча подвёл Финча к стулу, не заметив, как Самин скрылась в неизвестном направлении, и налил ему апельсиновый сок перед началом любых протестов.

— Тебе нужно много пить, Финч, давай. Чай я потом заварю, у меня бульон выкипает, — Джон вернулся к плите и сделал температуру чуть ниже, после чего перемешал овощи в кастрюле. — Ты что-то хотел?

— Верно, я… — явно не ожидавший такого проявления заботы Финч автоматически обхватил стакан двумя руками и сделал глоток, после чего странно скривился: сок был вкусным, но из-за продолжительной голодовки само существование вкуса у еды и напитков стало для него откровением. — Я не нашёл свои запасные вещи, они всегда лежали в среднем ящике комода.

— Я убрал их в кладовку. Думал, они тебе больше не понадобятся, — с ноткой стыда отозвался Джон, ощущая на затылке изучающий взгляд. Ему стоило быть максимально честным, даже если это давалось с трудом. — Я уже говорил, что думал, что ты улетел в Италию?

— Говорили, мистер Риз, но я-

— Просто Джон, Гарольд, бога ради, я почти умер ради тебя, — он выгнул брови и закусил щеку изнутри, когда заметил влияние своих слов на Финча — тот, уже будучи изрядно бледным, посерел и мёртвой хваткой вцепился в стакан с соком, как будто он был гарантом жизни Риза. — Ключевое слово — почти.

— Только в этой симуляции. Меня радует, что в седьмой раз детали начали неожиданным образом меняться, хотя я не понимаю причины этого. Возможно, всё дело в моем девиантном поведении. Другим версиям тебя я позволял думать, что верю в реальность происходящего, — задумавшись, Гарольд допил остатки сока и потянулся к коробке, чтобы налить себе ещё, но от этого простого действия его руку свело судорогой. — Я держал в тайне, что всё это придумано мной, и каждый раз врать тебе в лицо было невыносимо. Могу я побыть откровенным до конца, Джон? Ты — единственная причина, почему я продолжаю проходить через эти симуляции, а ведь я могу сделать что угодно. Пойти ограбить банк, взломать Пентагон, рассказать всему миру о Машине, осыпать Нью-Йорк всем своим состоянием с вертолёта или взорвать здание IFT только чтобы узнать, что я могу почувствовать после. Но я не делал этого и никогда не сделаю, потому что мне это не нужно.

— Гарольд-

— Джон, прошу, выслушай меня, — Финч поднялся на ноги, желая звучать убедительнее, но силы окончательно покинули его, и он, неловко сбив стакан со стола, начал оседать на пол. Прежде чем он упал, Джон подскочил к нему и удержал в вертикальном положении подальше от осколков стекла. — Именно об этом я и говорю. Мне безумно льстит твоё внимание, но даже без этого я бы с радостью часами наблюдал за тем, как ты готовишь или спасаешь очередной номер. В реальности я навсегда лишился этого, Джон, и это единственное, что действительно имело смысл. Когда погибла мисс Гроувз, я принял решение, что пойду на всё ради моих близких, но запуск вируса означал гибель Машины, что противоречило моему решению. Я знал, что мои действия повлекут её потерю, и собирался умереть на той крыше, чтобы наконец понести ответственность за свои ошибки — но вместо меня там оказался ты. Я пошёл против самого себя, чтобы спасти тебя, а в итоге лишился всего.

Гарольд продолжал говорить, даже когда Риз потерянно прижал его к себе и крепко обнял с мыслью, что не может его отпустить — это будет смерти подобно. Десятки возможных ответов на откровение Финча метались у него в голове подстреленными птицами, но ни один из них не передавал сути, которую Джон хотел донести до него.

— Я так устал, Джон… — руки Гарольда слабо сжали белую рубашку на его спине. — Я боюсь заснуть, потому что проснусь в новой симуляции, и всё начнётся с начала, но я так устал! Я просто хочу, чтобы это всё наконец закончилось.

— Мне тоже есть, о чём рассказать тебе, Гарольд, — совсем тихо ответил ему Джон, бормоча слова куда-то в лоб Финча, где прежде у него был провод от аппарата. — И я обязательно это сделаю, когда ты проснёшься. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Обещаю, я буду рядом, когда ты проснёшься, ничего не изменится.

Гарольд мотнул головой, но всё-таки последовал за Джоном, когда тот повёл его к кровати. В прошлом они уже оказывались в подобном положении, когда Финч уходил с головой в работу и не желал делать перерыв на сон, из-за чего Ризу приходилось уводить его под руку. Тогда Джон радовался любому, даже мельчайшему проявлению доверия, а сейчас он держал в руках оголённый нерв, единственной способностью которого было доверять.

— На этот раз я подвёл тебя, — Риз помог ему снять фланелевую рубашку, невольно коснувшись недавнего шрама на животе сквозь растянутую серую футболку, после чего уложил поверх толстого одеяла и накрыл вторым, больше походящим на покрывало. Почему-то Джон подумал, что Гарольду не понравилось бы проснуться в чистом постельном, а потому он уложил его поверх. — Я должен был быть рядом.

— Когда я говорил, что рано или поздно мы оба умрём, я имел ввиду вместе. Я хотел этого, — сказал Финч удивительно ровно, хотя его глаза уже потяжелели от сонливости настолько, что не могли открыться. — Но, похоже, я обречён оставаться один.

— Ты не один. Я больше никуда не уйду.

Гарольд ободряюще улыбнулся, словно ощущал дыхание смерти на своём затылке и выслушивал заверения родни о том, что проживёт ещё очень долго, не желая расстраивать их. Он всегда был таким — излишне тактичным, порой даже во вред себе. От этой улыбки вокруг его глаз собрались гусиные лапки.

Джон внезапно вспомнил обрывок предыдущей симуляции и мягко провёл кончиками пальцев по этим морщинкам.

— Ты знал, что симуляции — это аудиокниги в твоём прочтении. Ты переслушиваешь истории, которые записал уже давно, и слышишь не то, что было на бумаге, потому что не один ты изменился. Даже самую зачитанную книгу можно прочитать по-разному, но в симуляциях ты не мог этого сделать. Сейчас я веду себя иначе, не так ли? — очертив большим пальцем его скулу, Джон с улыбкой посмотрел в с трудом открывшиеся удивлённые глаза. — Ты снова можешь читать, а не слушать. Ты проснулся, Гарольд.

Джон знал, что Финч хотел сказать ещё много всего, но усталость брала своё — он не ел и не спал всё это время. Его мозг находился в напряжении целый месяц, создавая для него лучшие миры, где он мог не замечать своего истощения, и Джон догадывался, что от одной квартиры до другой Финч доехал только благодаря своему невероятному упорству.

— Я буду здесь, обещаю.

Гарольд знал, что Джон держит свои обещания, а потому позволил себе заснуть.

***

По его ощущениям он прикрыл глаза всего на пару минут, но этого будто было достаточно, чтобы вдохнуть жизнь обратно в измученное им самим тело. После сна голова была на удивление свежей и пустой, готовой к работе, как хороший компьютер.

Одна из запасных пар очков лежала на тумбочке у кровати, и в изогнутых стёклах играли лучи утреннего солнца. Это были не самые нравящиеся ему очки: при поломке или пропаже предыдущих он выбрал бы другие, с более выразительной оправой, но эти с закруглённым низом отчего-то нравились Джону, а потому он хранил их вместе с остальными.

Точно, Джон.

Гарольд, привычно игнорируя боль в теле, которую неведомо зачем оставил себе и в симуляциях, подтянулся ближе к изголовью кровати и осмотрелся. Это была спальня их конспиративной квартиры, куда он и попал вчера после того, как Риз вытащил его из симуляций. После сна даже вчерашний откровенный разговор с Джоном воспринимался как нечто совершенно далёкое, будто отчётливое воспоминание из детства, а прежняя убеждённость в нереальности происходящего сменилась непоколебимой уверенностью — это было на самом деле. Он чувствовал себя странно от того, что не испытывал сильных эмоций от возвращения в реальный мир, но сослал это на эмоциональное выгорание. В последний месяц у него было слишком много впечатлений любого рода.

Куда больше его волновало местоположение Джона. Естественно, он предполагал — или скорее надеялся — что Риз не просидит рядом с ним всю ночь, но кроме новых очков и аккуратно сложенной старой фланелевой рубашки, которой по-хорошему было место в мусорке, а в идеале так и вовсе на костре, о его присутствии больше ничего не говорило.

В гостиной Финч ожидал увидеть кого угодно, кроме Фаско, но тому, как обычно, было всё равно на чужие ожидания.

— Проснулся, Очкарик? — он напоследок почесал Медведя по загривку и отпустил того здороваться с хозяином.

— Как вы могли заметить, детектив… — произнёс Гарольд задумчиво, после чего мотнул головой, отгоняя остатки неуверенности и сна. Знай он о присутствии Фаско, то привёл бы себя в хоть какое-то подобие порядка, но Лайонел больше смотрел в разложенные на кофейном столике бумаги, чем на него. — Прошу прощения, а где мистер Риз и мисс Шоу?

— Им явился глас свыше, — Фаско усмехнулся и повернул к Гарольду ноутбук с фотографией какой-то женщины. — Я вообще не собирался видеть их до нового года, но потом ты внезапно свалился им на головы, и они попросили меня остаться в квартире. Не заставили носиться по городу в выходные — и чёрт с ним, благо хоть компания приятная.

Словно поняв, что речь зашла о нём, Медведь довольно фыркнул и чихнул от нового запаха Гарольда. Тот понимающе кивнул псу и неуверенно помялся на месте, не зная, куда лучше себя деть. Прямо перед тем, как он заснул, у него сложился чёткий план действий по пробуждению: увидеть Джона и выслушать его, но неподконтрольная им способность жителей Нью-Йорка попадать в неприятности в который раз нарушила его планы. Оставалось только придумать, чем занять себя в отсутствие агентов, и желание вернуть себе мало-мальски презентабельный вид с небольшим отрывом победило голод. Скорее всего, приготовленный Джоном бульон терпеливо дожидался его в холодильнике.

Принимая душ и бреясь, Гарольд будто бы наблюдал за собой со стороны. Некогда привычные действия, которые он повторял из раза в раз в течение десятилетий, и которые практически были заложены в подкорку каждого человека наряду с умением ходить и дышать, теперь открылись для него с другой стороны. Внезапно обнаружив едва ощутимый вес пластикового станка в руке и щекочущую липкость пены для бритья на распаренной после душа коже, Финч вспомнил один случай, который не мог произойти ни в какое иное время кроме детства. Он, вдохновленный в те годы научной фантастикой, попробовал узнать, на сколько сможет задержать дыхание, когда — а тогда он был уверен, что это обязательно случится — окажется в открытом космосе без скафандра, ведь там нет воздуха. Стойко вытерпев целых две минуты, пока его голова не закружилась, Гарольд тогда испугался, что забыл, как правильно дышать, а наполнивший его лёгкие после чистый лесной воздух в одно мгновение перевернул его взгляд на мир с ног на голову. До того момента он не осознавал, что такие простые вещи, как дыхание, могут быть настолько важными и интересными.

Он не знал, как долго рассматривал бритву и размазывал по щекам пену, но также спонтанно, как он зацепился за это, Финч пришёл в себя и быстро закончил со всем — мышечная память вновь восполнила его несобранность. Теперь из зеркала на него смотрел пускай и не тот Гарольд, которого он, как думал, знал все эти годы, но и не тот потерянный, отчаявшийся человек, не желавший иметь с Гарольдом Финчем и его ошибками ничего общего. Это был просто он. Старая книга в новом прочтении.

Когда Гарольд вернулся в гостиную, Лайонел закончил со своими бумагами и скучающе просматривал что-то в ноутбуке.

— Хотите поздний завтрак, детектив? — Финч спросил на ходу, следуя на кухню, и Фаско с насмешливым удивлением проследил за его хромающей фигурой. Не дожидаясь ответа, Гарольд вытащил заварку сенчи и включил для детектива кофеварку, когда услышал тихое кряхтение за спиной.

— Расскажешь, где ты пропадал, что эти двое так переполошились? — спросил Лайонел обыденным тоном, но в том, как он вскинул брови и подался вперёд, читался интерес.

— После окончания нашей борьбы с Самаритянином я посчитал разумным отправиться в небольшой отпуск на личный тропический остров.

— Так бы и сказал, что не хочешь говорить, — Фаско закатил глаза и принял было из рук Гарольда чашку с кофе, но зацепился взглядом за его загадочную полуулыбку. — У тебя реально есть остров?

— По крайней мере, был до всей этой… ситуации, но теперь мне ничего не мешает вернуть моё состояние и всё с ним сопутствующее, — залив заварку близкой к кипению водой и поставив тарелку с бульоном в микроволновку, он полноценно улыбнулся. — Хотя я не могу подтвердить или опровергнуть, что был там в этом месяце.

«Если выдуманная проекция реальности считается», — добавил он уже мысленно и поставил перед собеседником полную вазочку печенья и шоколадных конфет. Для пришедшего на звуки из кухни Медведя Финч достал кусок любимой колбасы Шоу.

— Теперь всё вернётся на круги своя, да? Команда по спасению мира вновь в полном- ну, почти.

Они оба почувствовали, как сгустился воздух от невысказанного ещё с того самого дня сожаления. Единственное, о чём Гарольд пожалел, сбежав тогда из центральной тюрьмы, это о потере шанса проститься с Самантой и Карлом как подобает. Ему следует навестить их.

Писк микроволновки вывел их из тяжёлых раздумий о потерях, для которых не было времени горевать тогда, а сейчас момент казался ушедшим и неуместным. Каждый раз, когда он терял кого-то, Гарольд замечал, что ему нечего было сказать — все возможные слова оставались похоронены внутри на его собственном небольшом кладбище, которое каждый раз было невыносимо расширять. Сейчас участки для Джона и Машины он мог освободить, холя надежду, что вновь они понадобятся ещё не скоро. За это и стоило цепляться.

— Ничто не возвращается на круги своя, детектив. Мы меняемся, хотим мы того или нет, порой даже незаметно для себя. Вашими изменениями можно только восхититься, пускай я сперва скептически относился к идее Джона привлечь вас к нашей работе. Рад признать, что ошибся.

— Вы оба такие… — Фаско сделал непонятный жест рукой, закатил глаза и с улыбкой качнул головой, не в силах описать то, что имел ввиду. — Сто́ите друг друга, короче.

Гарольд недоумённо вздёрнул бровь, но спрашивать не стал, вместо этого принявшись за горячий и вкусный бульон.

— Я только так и не понял за всё это время, вы вместе или как?

Финч чудом не подавился.

— Прошу прощения?

— Я о Чудо-мальчике. Моя жена так не носилась со мной, как он печётся о тебе, и навряд ли кто-то сможет его переплюнуть. Только, похоже, вы оба те ещё кретины, раз до сих пор вокруг да около ходите.

— Не могу ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть, — проговорил Гарольд сдавленно, после чего нахмурился. Интерес Фаско его не злил, но сама тема неожиданно задела старую метафорическую гноящуюся рану на сердце. — Я бы предпочёл обсудить что-нибудь другое.

Он никогда не мог ставить Джона в сравнение с Грейс, равно как и её не мог сравнивать с Нейтаном в своё время. Несомненно, все они были дороги ему — каждый по-своему. Каждый из них занимал свою нишу в его душе, и каждого Гарольд, боясь этого слова, любил. С самого начала их общего с Джоном пути Финч со страхом замечал, как привязывался всё больше и подпускал всё ближе, оставляя себе меньше путей для побега. Мысль, что они оба умрут, стала его еженощной мантрой, которая должна была держать сердце в узде. «Ты не сможешь пережить ещё одну потерю» повторял он себе, а потом позволял Джону сделать ещё один шаг, снять очередной из множества слоёв защиты в надежде на то, что однажды Ризу надоест пытаться. Но ему не надоело, и когда Джон готов был расстаться с жизнью только чтобы найти его, Гарольд понял, что обречён.

Он знал, что Риз испытывал то же самое, но продолжал держать дистанцию, чтобы не знать всего того, что потеряет со смертью Джона. Эта привычка въелась в самую его суть, давая лишь слегка переступить проведённую между ними черту только в симуляции, но теперь, без угрозы со стороны Самаритянина, Гарольд хотел изменить это.

Его вчерашнее откровение лишь подкрепило неозвученную мысль о природе их отношений — он не мог жить без Джона.

***

Когда время перевалило за послеобеденное, Шоу отправила действующего ей на нервы Риза обратно в квартиру. Ни о какой спокойной слежке за новым номером и речи идти не могло, когда её напарник либо тянулся к телефону и одёргивал себя каждые пять минут, либо уходил глубоко в свои мысли, отчего Самин без особого сожаления доходила до рукоприкладства. Разумно рассудив, что плечо, на котором уже должен был появится синяк, важнее, Джон с радостью отправился восвояси — в то утро он меньше всего рассчитывал на новый номер, который казался странной издёвкой. Выпавшая им библиотекарша, как, похоже, и все представители её профессии, была тихой и кроткой. В какие неприятности она могла влезть — непонятно.

Убедившись, что отсутствие машины для Самин не проблема, он поехал обратно. Возникшее в пути желание немного порадовать Финча превысило излишнее волнение о его диете после голодовки, и в квартиру Джон заходил с коробкой их любимых пончиков. К тому же, помимо Гарольда там был ещё и Фаско, а он точно оценил бы такой презент.

Выглядел Финч почти как раньше, если не считать более свободного стиля в одежде. В этой квартире не осталось его дорогих костюмов, а потому он воспользовался тем, что шло для маскировки в стиле Бердетта: простая светлая рубашка, вязаный кардиган и твидовые брюки — главное, как Джон убеждался, глядя на него, это манера держаться. Даже в самой неказистой одежде Финч мог выглядеть выходцем из королевской семьи. «Манеры — лицо мужчины» услышал Риз однажды, и подтверждение этому сидело прямо перед ним.

Пока Фаско смотрел телевизор, Гарольд собрал вокруг себя всю технику с выходом в интернет, чем занял весь кофейный столик и места на диване рядом с собой. С трудом Джон сумел-таки поставить коробку с пончиками на самый край, чем и привлёк внимание ушедшего в работу с головой Финча. Подняв взгляд, Гарольд несколько секунд смотрел на него удивлёнными глазами, словно сам факт существования Риза оказался для него приятной неожиданностью, после чего, наконец, признал его и улыбнулся.

— Джон! — Гарольд убрал один из ноутбуков к себе на колени, чтобы тот мог сесть, и Джон осторожно сел рядом, чтобы случайно не свернуть что-нибудь на пол.

— Раз уж ты пришёл, я с чистой совестью могу вернуться к своему отдыху, — проворчал Лайонел, после чего направился к выходу и подозвал к себе Медведя. — Верну его вечером. Ему мой сын понравился вроде как, пускай на свежем воздухе порезвятся. Эх, тоже что ли собаку завести?..

Медведь на прощание гавкнул своим хозяевам, после чего пулей выскочил из квартиры в предвкушении весёлых игр в парке. С болезненно-приятным уколом Джон заметил, как с возвращением Финча пёс вновь расцвёл — без него Медведю было плохо, и отказы от еды в последнем месяце были для него нередким событием.

— Думаю, детектив Фаско заслуживает хороший подарок на Рождество, — пробормотал Финч задумчиво, вместе с рассуждениями продолжив что-то печатать. — Пока тебя не было, я решил вернуть свои основные средства и оживить часть прошлых псевдонимов. Работы предстоит немерено, однако…

Перевернув несколько листов, лежащих между ноутбуков, Гарольд достал слегка потёршийся от времени ключ.

— Некоторые вещи снова на своём месте. Это твоё, Джон.

Джон с необъяснимым трепетом принял ключ от своего старого лофта и крепко сжал его в ладони, чувствуя приятное покалывание от угловатой формы и прохлады металла.

— Значит, ты больше не думаешь, что это симуляция? — спросил Риз чуть позже, убрав нагревшийся ключ в карман. Он был рад видеть, что Гарольд пришёл в себя окончательно, но он обещал ему разговор.

— Я не могу знать этого наверняка, как и любой другой, впрочем. Можешь ли ты быть уверен, что действительно выжил в тот день, и что всё это по-настоящему? Кто знает, Джон, кто знает… — Финч дёрнул плечом и улыбнулся, накрыв чужую ладонь своей. — Но я решил, что это не имеет значения. Даже если я ошибся, и это всё ещё симуляция, я хочу взять от жизни всё. Моя вина и ответственность никуда не денутся, но это не значит, что я должен впредь ограничивать себя. Мы не знаем, что ждёт нас дальше, и я больше не хочу тратить своё время на ожидание. Рано или поздно мы всё равно умрём, Джон, так пускай мы будем вместе в этот момент.

Чувствуя тёплую, живую ладонь на своей, Джон вдруг понял, что вот она — связь. Гарольд связывал его не с миром, а с собой, позволяя просто быть теми, кого не принимало общество. Мир вокруг мог хоть сто раз рухнуть, но их продолжило бы тянуть друг к другу невзирая ни на что. Сколько потерь они перенесли, сколько попыток уйти предпринимали, сколько раз оказывались на волосок от смерти, но эта связь вновь возвращала их обратно. Они были постоянной величиной в изменчивом мире, константой. Прямо как число пи.

— Ты вчера хотел рассказать что-то, — напомнил Гарольд с мягкой улыбкой, когда почувствовал невесомое прикосновение пальцев к запястью. Он не ждал от Джона ответа на своё откровение, потому что оба знали этот ответ уже давно. В его взгляде Риз видел, что Гарольд знал о нём всё и принимал каждую его ошибку, как Джон принимал его. Поэтому он подался вперёд, коснулся губами лба, где раньше был провод от аппарата, и указал на окно напротив них.

— Смотри.

На улице пошёл снег.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked my work, you can support me on Ko-Fi https://ko-fi.com/fgrave <3


End file.
